The Start Of Something New
by DianaxElana
Summary: Caroline thought while she walked to school about the gift that Klaus had given her. When she got home there was yet another surprise waiting for her on her bed. What could it be ?  rated m just incase i decide to take it to a whole new level
1. Chapter 1

Why .. Why did he give this to me .. Caroline thought to herself as she walked to school. She was wearing the bracelet Klaus had given to her. It was beautiful and obviously very expensive.. She couldn't accept this gift as much as she'd love to, she had to give it back. But how ? .. How would i give this to him she thought.

After school she got home to an empty cold house.. Her mother wasn't at home but what else was new. Caroline decided that she would have this day all to herself and watch sad romance movies. She went up to her room to get into her pj's. As she opened the door she felt the presence of someone there. She slam opened the door ready to attack ! She couldn't believe her eyes. It was Klaus !

" Hello love " He said with a smirk.

" Klaus ? " She said , as she was shocked at him being here. A million things went through Caroline's mind. I have to give this bracelet back she thought to herself while she let out a soft sigh.

" Whats wrong sweetheart ? "

" Look Klaus , this bracelet is beautiful but i can't accept it .. It must've cost you a fortune " she said as she was removing the beautiful diamond bracelet off of her wrist. Klaus with his vampire speed held her wrist.. Gently, as he said ,

" Caroline , by the looks of it you've already accepted my gift by wearing it love. I bought this for you because it was your birthday. You wouldn't return a birthday gift would you ? " with a low voice while looking into her eyes.

His voice sent tingles down Caroline's spine. Klaus released his hold of her wrist, just at that moment the main door downstairs opened and her mother called out to her. Caroline's head turned to her bedroom door and then back to Klaus but he had already gone. She went down stairs to help her mother out which had bought pizza home.

" Caroline , i'm going out of town for a little while on business. I don't want you to be alone especially after Tyler bit you, so i asked Klaus to stay here with you. "

" Mom, i'm not a little kid i can take care of myself " Caroline said as she felt like she was being treated like a little kid. But she knew that her mother was just looking out for her and she liked that.

" I know Caroline but i worry about you even if you don't think that i do.. I'll be gone for a month " she said, she was waiting for Caroline to answer her but the only thing going on in her mind was how would she and Klaus live in the same house for a month without her loosing her head.

" Caroline ? " Her mother asked curiously.

" Okay mom. Did he even agree to come here and baby sit me ? " She asked raising an eyebrow.

" Yes in fact he'll be here tomorrow after you get back from school. "

" Right .. Well i'm going upstairs to shower. " she said as her mother nodded.

The time flew and before she knew it , it was 10 o'clock at night. She let herself fall to her bed and she turned to her left side hugging her small teddy bear. Her head was full of thoughts. What was this afternoon about .. She thought to herself. She soon drifted to sleep thinking about him and this bracelet.


	2. Chapter 2

" Welcome home love " Said the familiar voice

" Klaus ! You know you don't need to be here. "

" Oh but i do. See i made your mother a promise that i would keep you safe. Even if it means to kill someone. "

" No. If your going to stay please at least don't kill anyone in the process " she said all most as if she was begging.

Klaus looked at her for a moment.

" Is there something on my face ? " She asked hastily while she lifted her right hand brushing her face.

" Your still wearing the bracelet i gave you. I'm glad. " He said with a smirk.

Caroline was sure her heart just jumped out of her body and ran far away. Her cheeks went red.

" Well .. i..i .. really.. " Before she could even finish her sentence her phone rang. It was Bonnie.

" Caroline ? Caroline , are you there ? " Bonnie asked as if the world was about to end.

" Bonnie calm down ! Whats going on ? " Caroline asked as she walked next to the couch to sit down. Klaus followed her.

" Caroline , Damon saw Klaus walking towards your house don't go home ! He might try to kill you ! " Bonnie panted. Klaus could hear what she was saying. There are some good features of being a vampire you know.

" Bonnie calm down. I'm at home and Klaus is here on babysitting duty. "

Klaus smirked.

" Caroline what are you saying ? You've been compelled by him hold on i'm calling Damon to help you ! " And just like that Bonnie shut the phone on her face before she could even reply.

" Far out. I feel as if they do this on purpose. They ignore what i'm trying to say. Just cause i'm a blonde doesn't mean i'm all stupid. " Caroline said as Klaus could hear the frustration and anger in her voice.

" Caroline. We could go to my house. If you like. " Klaus suggested.

Caroline thought for a second. If she were going to be at Klaus's house Damon wouldn't dare step foot inside the Original Hybrid's house. She'd finally get some peace and quite. Plus she's a vampire now which means eternal life until someone stakes her or something. She wanted to take a couple of days off of school. She could go again whenever she felt like it, since she can live forever.

" I'll pack my bags ! " Caroline said with a small smile as she dashed up to her room and packed her bags and dashed right back down.

" You ready , love ? " Klaus asked. Caroline looked at him and gave him a wink.

" You need to close your eyes Caroline. "

" Why ? " she asked curiously while she tilted her head to the side a bit.

" Close them. We'll get there faster if i take you with my thousand years of experience with speed " He joked.

" All right Mr. Hybrid. " She laughed.

Caroline closed her eyes. She felt him lift her in a bridal style and before he left he put his forehead against the side of her head. She felt his smile against her cheek. She couldn't help but go red. In a flash they were both inside of his house. He set her down on the floor and she opened her eyes. She was amazed at what she saw for it was the first time she had been in his house. She thought he would have lived in a one bedroom apartment or something small. But this ! This was amazing. It was like a mansion. A big stair case and a chandelier. Beautiful white and red curtains. Her jaw dropped.

" Is.. Is this really your house Klaus ? " She asked in amazement.

" Of course. What did you have in mind ? " he questioned

" Can i be honest ? " She asked cautiously

" Go ahead. "

" I thought that you would have lived in a small, dark, dirty old apartment. " She said still examining the room

Klaus laughed in amusement.

" You's may think i'm the devil hybrid with no care of anything but i do want to be able to live in a house suitable for my needs. "

" You're not the devil ! " She lifted her hand to her mouth sealing it. The words spilled out. She knew that Klaus had killed people before, like Jenna. But still he was a person and calling yourself the devil just wasn't acceptable.

" Really ? I'm quite sure thats how your little friends would have described me " He said cocking an eyebrow at her.

" Well thats their opinion. Not mine. I don't think your a devil. " She said with confidence.

Klaus looked at her. He himself was kind of shocked at the answer the little blonde vampire had given him.

" Whys that love ? " He asked

" Well first of all. Who am i too judge ? I've killed people before i'm not proud of what i did but it happened none the less.. As much as i would have wanted it not to happen it did. " Her face slightly fell looking toward the ground. Klaus could see the pain she was in. The guilt that was building up in her eyes and heart. He took a step toward her and put his hand on her face and guided her to look up at him. He saw the tears that she was trying to fight off. He didn't understand why she cared so much about a human's life. There bound to die one day or another. But he couldn't bare seeing her crystal blue eyes in pain. He pulled her in for a hug. He was holding her tightly but gently. Her head rested on the nape of his neck. She tried so hard to fight the tears back but she just couldn't before she knew it she was hugging him around his waist tightly crying onto him. Every bit of sadness and pain she kept bottled up came falling down onto Klaus's shirt. She cried for a good 30 minutes. They were still hugging. In the same position.. He didn't want to let her go and neither did she. She continued to cry. Klaus felt that she was slightly falling and he held tighter. Caroline blacked out from all the tears and sorrow. He caught Caroline and took her up to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

" She wasn't there. I bet Klaus took her to his home. Dammit. " Damon said to Elena and Tyler.

Caroline's eyes fluttered open. Blinking a few times. She examined the room as she was un familiar with it. She remembered what happened last night. How she had cried on Klaus's shoulder. She turned over in the bed and jumped at what she saw. Klaus. He was sleeping right next to her. Maybe only 5 inches apart from each other. She slowly got up from the bed.

" Good morning love. " Klaus said.

Caroline turned around to see that he was standing right behind her. She jumped and took a step back tripping over the leg of the chair. Just as she was falling Klaus caught her with his vampire speed and spun her around so that they were both facing each other. His hand around her waist.

" Jumpy today are we ? " He said with a tiny smirk.

" You caught me off guard. " Caroline said. She felt her cheeks burning as she knew she was blushing.

" Well then i guess its best i tell you that tonight i'll be throwing a ball here. " He's hand dropping from her waist.

" You mean like a real ball ? " Caroline asked in disbelief.

" Yes Caroline. A real ball. " He said making fun of her.

Caroline giggled. Klaus felt something in he's stomach. Like as if there were butterflies there. He didn't think to much of it.

" You might want to go shopping to find a dress suitable for a ball " He said to her. She nodded.

" I'll go now ! Do you need anything ? "

" No. Just be back before 5. The guests will be here at 6 " He said to her.

" Okay i'm going to go now. Bye Klaus " She said with a cheerfully warm smile.

" Bye sweetheart " He said with almost what had been a smile.

Caroline couldn't believe it. Did Klaus just smile at her ? There was no way. She must have seen wrong she tried to convince herself. She went into most of the stores in Mystic Falls. Even she was tired. What she needed was a blood bag after this. After hours of shopping Caroline came back with at least 5 shopping bags. Filled to the top.

" What did you buy ? " He asked her curiously.

" Your just going to have to wait and see " She said with a wink.

As she walked up stairs to get ready she had a flash back of last night and realised she hadn't thank'd him yet. After all he did offer her his house to stay in and a shoulder to cry on. She didn't really want to bring the conversation up as she knew she'd just fall back into tears.

After about a hour of getting her dress on , doing her make up and her hair Caroline left the room making her way to the big stair case in his home. She was standing at the top of the staircase. She couldn't believe how many people were already there.

Everyone's head turned to the top of the stair case. Including Klaus. Caroline was wearing a blue beautiful, long elegant dress with her hair up in a bun with bits of her strands framing her face. Klaus's jaw almost dropped. He had not seen anything so beautiful. He walked his way toward her.

" You look beautiful Caroline. " He said as she could hear that he mean't it by the tone of his voice.

"Thank you " Giggled Caroline. Caroline examined Klaus as he was wearing a suit with a white button up shirt over laid with a white vest with a black jacket. He looked very handsome. She knew he did. " You look quite handsome yourself Mr. Hybrid. " She said joking about the "" part. The song slowed down and Klaus looked down into Caroline's eyes.

" Would you mind having a dance with me Miss Forbes ? He asked her

" Most certainly Mr Original. " She said

He took her hand and placed another on her back. Caroline was still thinking about how she could thank him for the comfort he had given her.

" Klaus.. I wanted to thank you for last night. For letting me cry on your shoulder and inviting me into your home. " She said looking downward.

" Look at me " Klaus said softly, she raised her head. " The real person to be thanking anyone is me. I thank you for not running from me and trying to understand me. No one ever wants to try and even talk to me. Yet here you are. In my arms dancing with me. Thank you Caroline Forbes. " He said pulling her closer to him as they danced. The music sped up a bit. He twirled her then dipped her gently. He was now looking down into Caroline's eyes. Something about her that he just wanted to keep with him forever. He didn't want her to ever leave. He wanted her to stay with him for as long as they lived. In this case, for all eternity. What was he thinking. He can't love anyone. It's Klaus. He doesn't know how to love.

Damon was somewhere near by listening to every single word they've been saying. He couldn't believe his ears. He then figured that he was toying with her to get what he wanted. Klaus told Caroline that he had to interact with the guests or it would be rude. She watched him as he left into the crowd.

" May i have this dance vampire barbie ? " Asked a deviously dark voice.

" Damon. " She hissed.

" Your not going to start a fight in here now are you ? "

Caroline thought for a second. She looked around. Everyone was actually enjoying the night here at the ball. She didn't want to ruin it by starting a fight with a guy like Damon.

" Fine i'll dance. " She said finally.

" What do you think your doing ? " Damon asked as they danced.

" What do you mean Damon ? " She asked puzzled by his question.

" Why are you with Klaus ? "

" Because Damon. My mother went out of town and she asked him to look after me and seeing as your not going to bloody leave me alone he offered me to stay in his house. Away from you. " She replied

" And you think thats going to keep you safe from me ? He's using you to get to us Caroline. All he wants is his coffins back and the only way he can get them back is if Stefan handed them over. "

" No. He's not using me. He didn't once mention the coffins and i don't feel like i've been kidnapped by him if thats what your trying to imply. "

" Whatever you say oh mighty smart blonde. " Damon answered back with sarcasm. She let go of him and walked outside to the backyard. She heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Klaus standing right behind her.

" What are you doing out here sweetheart. Its cold. " He said as his warm words sent chills down Caroline's spine.

" Klaus do you want your coffins back " She asked softly

" Well of course i do " He replied.

" And are you using me to get to Stefan ? Cause if you are, your using the wrong person. He doesn't care about me he's in ripper mode. He only cares for Elena as much as he denies it. " She said as her throat had a huge lump in it.

" And why would you say that ? "

" Damon told me. "

" What did that lunatic tell you. "

" That you wanted your coffins back from Stefan and you were using me to get to him. " She said weakly he saw the tears building up in her eyes. He slightly walked over toward Caroline as there noses touched. He put his arms around her waist. He kissed her. He kissed her gently and passionately. It took Caroline a few seconds to realise what was happening. But she kissed back. How could she not. she was the only one that had seen a nice side of him. Obviously. He pulled away from her lips. Noses still touching as her eyes were still closed. He leaned over toward her ear.

" I hope this answered your question. " He whispered and then disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of days passed. Caroline tried to avoid eye to eye contact with Klaus. He was frustrated and annoyed. He didn't make a sound. At time to time he glared at her. She wasn't facing him but she knew he was looking at her. He's long lingering looks were burning into her skin. She started school again just so she could spend some time away from his long lingering looks. He wasn't sure if he had done something wrong. After school Caroline went back to his house. She wondered to herself why she kept returning here. She entered the house & made her way to the kitchen & opened the fridge to grab a blood bag. She shut the fridge & turned around to see a envelope on the bench. It read " Caroline " Perfect hand writing. Yep this was defiantly Klaus's hand writing. Her heart sank as she opened the envelope.

_" Dear Caroline._

_I will be out of town for awhile. One of my hybrids will keep an eye on you just incase anything goes unpleasant. When i get back we will talk about why your ignoring me sweetheart. Be ready._

_Bye. "_

Caroline took a deep and heavy breath in & released it. The last line burnt holes in her head. A million thoughts crossing her mind. She sat down with the blood bag and opened the television. She flicked through channels not really paying any attention to what was playing. She was drowning herself in thought. She knew it. She didn't want to admit it though. But she knew it. She had fallen in love with Klaus. She didn't really know how she felt for him before the ball. But she knew she was falling in love with him. As soon as that kiss happened. Thats why she had been avoiding him for several days. She couldn't face him just incase he noticed it in her eyes. It was different to what she had felt for Matt or Tyler. Love & lust. She now knew defiantly that Tyler & Matt fell under the lust section…

" Niklaus. I have located the whereabouts of your coffins. "

" Good job Samuel. " He said with a smirk. " Can you teleport them here or not ? "

" I can. But i need time. I need a complete day to meditate all my energy to where the coffins are & start a long & complicated spell. Its going to take a lot of energy so possibly 3-4 days. They have hidden your coffins in a old Bennett residence. The coffins are hidden in there. No unwanted vampire can enter. But thankfully my bloodline of witches were always stronger then the Bennett's bloodline. "

" Very well Samuel. I'll be back in 4 days. You know what will happen if you fail Samuel. " Klaus said with a devilish smile and with that he disappeared.

Awhile later he found himself standing on top of a tree which faced Caroline's bedroom. He was far enough for her not to notice him but he could still see what was going on with clear vision. The light in her room was off but there was a lamp on with loud music. He could see the outline of her body & what seemed to look like a whisky bottle in her hand. She was drunk. No doubt. She was dancing around and drinking like crazy. Something she had picked up from Damon. He couldn't help but notice her perfect carved body shape as she danced. He unconsciously licked his lips. He was smiling while he chuckled at her dancing to the loud music & drinking. It was about 3am & she turned the music & light off falling to her bed fast asleep.

She woke up the next morning not feeling like going to school so she passed school and instead went out to buy a cook book and some groceries. She wanted to learn how to make her own meals. Before she was a vampire she just wanted to live a normal life marry the man of her dreams and have kids, cook food for them every night. Grow old then die. But seeing as she's a vampire now , none of that was going to happen. So she thought she might as well learn how to cook. She took the groceries and cook books home. She rolled up her sleeves, tied her hair in a bun and opened the book. She cooked herself a full course meal. She was proud of what she had accomplished.

4 days passed and she didn't go to school once. None of her friends called or texted her either. It was obvious they were all too busy looking out for Elena to even remember she was alive.

" DAMON ! THE COFFINS THERE GONE " Yelled Stefan. " HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN. DAMMIT. "

" Stefan ! They can't be just gone like that " Damon said very confused

" Well there not here not like a fucking fairy came and took them with fairy dust Damon. "

" Watch your language Stefan your really starting to piss me off. " Damon said with anger in his voice

" Niklaus. I have your coffins all four of them. "

" Good job Samuel. Now as our deal was that i let you live if you got me my coffins back and so you did and i thank you for that. BUT if i ever do need anything i will come back and if your not here don't think for a second that i won't find you. " He said with a really serious look on his face.

" Of course my lord. " Samuel replied.

Klaus took his coffins and placed them in the back of a truck and drove back to Mystic Falls. He couldn't stop thinking about how Caroline had danced for 2 hours straight. Just the thought of it made him laugh silently. Her beautiful crystal blue eyes and bouncy blonde hair.. He couldn't get enough. Klaus knew it. It hit him as hard as a rock. He knew it, he had fallen in love with Caroline Forbes


	5. Chapter 5

Just as Klaus was about to open the door Caroline had opened it before him.

" Klaus ? " Caroline said in shock.

" Hello love " He said with a smile while he walked inside closing the door behind him.

" Where have you been? " Caroline asked curiously.

" Just some business. " He said with a mysterious smirk. " Now don't you worry about my whereabouts. You have some explaining to do. Why have you been ignoring me. "

Caroline's cheek went red in an instance. She had totally forgotten that the note said they were going to talk about this. But how could she tell this original that she had fallen in love with him. In spite of what he had done to everyone. Caroline knew that he wouldn't be able to return her feelings. What was she to do.

"Uh .. I.. I need to.. Go to school.. We'll talk about it when i get back " She replied as she walked toward the door. Klaus raced to her grabbing her and pinning her to a wall.

" Your not going to go anywhere until you tell me why. "

" Klaus.. I need to go to school " she said looking into his eyes. Frustration filled his eyes. Caroline turned her head to the right. She was still pinned up.

"Caroline. Answer me. " He said in a silent calm voice. He waited a moment. She turned her head to face him again. Still as red as she could get.

" I..I.. " Caroline said trying her best to get something more out of her mouth. Klaus's eyes trailed down to her lips. He wanted more. He wanted another kiss from her. He knew she wasn't going to finish so he leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was different then last time. Like they were hungry for hers. They kissed for almost 1 minute. Caroline pulled away taking deep heavy eyes started to fill with tears.

" Klaus stop. You can't. " She whimpered. Tears falling down her cheeks. Klaus let her hands go. There was a strand of her in front of her eyes so he tucked it behind her ear. He got close to her. His body against hers.

"Why are you crying love? Did i do something wrong? " He asked her softly. Caroline shook her head as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. She was still crying. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. He brushed her cheek softly and wiped her tears away. He softly kissed her cheek. More tears flowed out of Caroline's eyes. She didn't know if he was doing all this on purpose or not. The only thing holding her weak knees up right now was Klaus's body weight up against her and the wall.

"Klaus.. Please stop.." She said making soft crying noises.

" Caroline tell me why your crying i need to know. "

She couldn't hold it in anymore.

" Because i've fallen in love with you Klaus. " She said as she still cried. This caught Klaus off guard. Caroline. The girl he''d fallen in love with , loved him back ? After everything he did to her friends. He needed to say something, anything to stop those tears from rolling down her beautiful face.

"Do you not want to be in love with me? " He asked.

" I do.. "

" Then why are you crying ? "

" Because.." She sniffed " I don't know if you like me back or not.. I don't know how far things will go before my heart breaks again. " He was still looking her in the eye. Even though her head was slightly turned. He cupped his hand on her face and turned her to face him.

"Caroline. I will not break your heart. You have my word. " He said sincerely. " I love you, Caroline. " He didn't know how, but he let those words fly out. Her tears slowed down. Almost at a complete stop. Just as she opened her mouth to say a word she felt his lip on hers. Kissing her gently and passionately. His hand travelled down to her thighs lifting her up. Caroline automatically wrapped her legs around Klaus's waist. She pulled away from the kiss for a second.

"Really ? .. " Caroline asked very softly right next to his ear. It sent chills down his spine.

" Yes. " He replied quickly as he continued the kiss. They way he kissed her left Caroline dazed. Wanting more. In a flash they were on his bed, with him onto of her. He ripped off her top. He started kissing her jaw line and slowly worked his way down to her chest, then her stomach and right back up to her chest. He unclipped her bra hastily. He worked on her chest while she gave out soft moans. She felt him smile on her skin to the noises she made. In a hurry he pulled her jeans and everything he was wearing off. He worked his way down between her legs, licking and sucking. As he worked there hungrily he heard her loud moans. She was now moaning and yelling his name. He loved it. He loved that he could make her this way. His head went back up to her lips as they kissed. Each kiss getting more hungry and violent. Klaus then slowly put himself inside her. She let load moans escape her mouth. She couldn't believe what was happening. He started to pump her , in and out. She arched her body trying to get more. Klaus looked at her as she had her eyes closed still moaning and clenching onto the sheets on the bed. He held her hands and put them above her head as their fingers laced with each other. He was at his limit. He released. Caroline let out her last moan. Klaus pulled out and lay right next to her. Both of them facing the ceiling.

" Klaus.. " Caroline said panting fast. Klaus turned to his side and turned Caroline's face as he nipped on her lip.

"I love you, Caroline. Don't you ever forget that. " He sai


	6. Chapter 6

She could smell him. He's expensive cologne that he always wore. She felt her bare skin touching his and he's hand around her waist. She was looking straight at him. He's eyes closed. She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on his lips with her soft lips, she jumped because he returned the kiss.

"Klaus your awake." She said softly with a smile.

"I've been waiting for you darling." He said as he gently kissed her on her lips.

"Klaus.. Do..Does this mean that no..now.. I'm your girlfriend? " Caroline asked as her cheeks went a rose red.

"Yes. Mine and only mine. No one else's. " Klaus said with a serious expression.

"Okay. Yours only. " She said with a giggle. Her face expression slightly dropped. " What am i going to do about Tyler he still thinks were together?"

"I could compel or kill him."

"No Klaus, i'll go talk to him today. Right now in fact." She sat up about to get up and grab her phone when Klaus grabbed her arm and pulled her back on to the bed. Her back against he's muscular chest. He leaned in toward her ear.

"If he touches you, i will rip him to shreds." Caroline's eyes widened. She nodded and got up. She texted Tyler to meet her at the grill in 1 hour. She went in the shower and she got dressed.

"Klaus i'll be back later tonight. Bye" She said with her beautiful smile.

" Goodbye sweetheart "

Caroline left in a flash. Klaus walked downstairs to the basement to check up on his coffins. They were all there. Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Finn but..

" WHAT ? " Klaus yelled in anger. The fifth coffin was there but the lid was open and no one was inside. Klaus closed the lid and dashed out of the house and went straight to Samuel.

"Hey Care" Tyler said with a smile.

"Hey. Have a seat Tyler. "

"So whats up Care? Did something happen ? " He asked curiously.

"Tyler..You do know that you and i are..Not dating right? "

"Yeah Care cause i'm sired but were still friends i get it."

"Tyler.. I.. I.. I.." Caroline couldn't do it. She couldn't let the words out. How could she tell Tyler that she broke up with him cause of his sire bond to KLAUS but now that she is dating him. How, how could she tell him.

"Care whats wrong, just tell me. "

"I'm dating someone." Tyler gasped as he started to get angry.

"Who is he." Caroline didn't answer.

"Care ! I said Who is he."

"Klaus.." Tyler snapped he stood up and broke the table they were sitting on. Caroline started to cry.

"Tyler ! Calm down. "

"CAROLINE DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN ALRIGHT. YOUR DATING THE MAN IM SIRED TO. YOU BROKE UP WITH ME BECAUSE I WAS SIRED. WHAT IS THIS. " Tyler yelled causing people to look in their direction.

"Tyler people are looking please stop " She sniffed.

" LET THEM LOOK THEN I DON'T CARE LET THEM SEE HOW ANGRY I AM " Tyler said throwing his hands up in the air in anger. Just at that moment Elena and Bonnie walked into the Grill. They both rushed to Caroline's side.

"Whats going on " Elena asked giving glares at Tyler.

"WHY DON'T YOU ASK YOUR BITCHY FRIEND WHATS GOING ON? "

"Thats enough Tyler ! Leave now ! " Bonnie yelled while giving Tyler a headache with her powers. Tyler growled and walked out of the grill. Caroline cried while Elena pulled her in for a hug.

"Lets go to my house and we'll talk it out there. " Elena said.

" SAMUEL ! " Klaus demanded. Samuel walked out of the back room and Klaus grabbed his throat with one hand and pinned him to the wall.

"WHY IS MY FIFTH COFFINS BODY MISSING ? " He yelled.

"N..Ni..Nik..Niklaus.. " Samuel struggled to talk because Klaus's grip was very tight. Klaus loosed his grip just enough for him to speak.

"My lord. I do not know."

"DO A LOCATOR SPELL AND FIND IT THEN ! " He yelled.

"Right away my lord." Replied Samuel. Klaus let his grip on his throat go as he watched him grab candles and a grimoire.

Caroline stopped crying when they got to Elena's house.

"Care explain to us. What happened at the grill between you and Tyler? Why was he so mad? " Elena asked curiously.

"Well.. Guys.. Please.. Please don't be mad with me" Caroline said while she started crying again.

Caroline then explained to her friends what happened. About her and Klaus and why Tyler was so mad.

"Oh my god Care.." Elena said. "Well.. I can't really judge now can i.. Me.. Me and Damon sort of kissed and made out. So i'm not any better. But what if he's just using you Care ?

"He's not i trust him. " She said sincerely as she looked toward Bonnie who had been quiet the whole time.

"Caroline. I see that you trust him. But i still don't see a good side in him. But because i love you with all my heart. I'll see past this. BUT if he does something little as to hurt anyone in this town. I will find a way to kill him. " Bonnie said.

"Thanks for listening to me guys.. You's really are the best friends ever.. " Caroline said as she started to tear up and she went to hug them.

Caroline left Elena's house and started to walk home. She liked walking.

"Hello." Said a voice from behind her. Caroline turned around as quickly as possible but her neck got snapped.

"Did you find her Samuel? It's been an hour." Klaus said.

"My lord.. Its.. Esther. " Klaus's jaw dropped when he heard her name. Ether. She was back and he was sure that she was looking for him so that she could kill him.

"Where Samuel? "

"I'm not sure, i can't track down the original witch but i do know that she is here in Mystic Falls. Looking for you i presume."

Klaus bolted home and waited for Caroline to come home. He waited for hours and hours. He called Caroline's phone but she didn't answer. He paced around. He couldn't wait anymore. He was on his way to Samuel's house when he got a call from a number that was not on his contact list.

"Hello?" He said.

"Niklaus. My son." Replied his mother Esther.

"Where are you?" Klaus said lowering his voice.

"Klaus, help me ! Kla.." It was Caroline's voice fading as she spoke.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH CAROLINE? "

" Now , now Nik, do you want to save her or not ? " She said deviously.

"What do you want, you witch?"

"Bring yourself to me. End your life and i shall free this poor innocent girl." Esther stabbed a wooden stick through Caroline's arm and she yelled. Klaus heard it all he was going insane.

"Alright where are you? I'll come to you. "

"I'm in a old wooden house in the woods about 5 miles east from the old Lockwood property. Be here before dawn tomorrow." She said while she hang up the phone. Klaus hissed and clenched his fists because all he could think about was how Caroline was yelling in pain.

"Dammit. That old witch."

Klaus went back home and went into the basement to were the coffins were. He opened Elijah's coffin and un daggered him. He went to the fridge and grabbed a blood bag then went back down stairs and fed it to his brother.


	7. Chapter 7

"Niklaus?" Elijah had opened his eyes and wondered where he was. "Where am i, brother ? "

"Elijah, Listen to me. Mother has awoken and she has taken Caroline as hostage. She wants me to go there in return for Caroline, but, if she kills me i won't be able to get Caroline out of there safely, i need your help Brother."

Elijah saw the sincerity in his brothers eyes. Something he hadn't seen in hundreds of years. But wait , did he miss something ? Caroline ? Was he talking about Caroline Forbes ? The sheriffs daughter ?

"Caroline Forbes ? " He asked confused.

"Yes. Will you help me?" He asked looking into Elijah's eyes.

" And why should i help you Niklaus. You have staked me yet again. How can i trust your word?" Elijah said with a very serious look.

"I'll be with mother anyways, she's going to kill me. I just need you to get Caroline out of there and then you can have your peaceful family back." Klaus said. Elijah couldn't believe that Klaus was willing to die for this one girl. Elijah knew that he's brother was practically the walking devil but he did not want his own brother to die.

"I'll help you get her. Why do you need her? Are you playing some game or something of that sort ?" Elijah asked wanting to test his brother to see what was really happening.

"I love her, Elijah." Sudden shock covered Elijah's face. He's jaw dropped. He's brother had fallen in love with the insecure vampire of the town ? He had to see it to believe it himself. But he knew he wanted to help his brother. He didn't want him to die just when he had found happiness within this girl.

"I'll help you, Niklaus. But, you can not die. What will happen to Caroline then?"

"She'll be safe.."

"No, she'll be devastated. You distract mother while i get Caroline out of there and as soon as you hear me whisper your name make a run for it."

"Elijah, she would have put up a spell so that i won't be able to run away."

"Don't worry brother. I have just the thing. Wait here i'll be back in a flash." And with that said Elijah had dashed out of the house and was back within minutes.

"This shall keep you safe" Elijah said holding up a small purple crystal.

"What is this?" Klaus asked curiously.

"This is something Emily Bennett made for me. It will keep you safe from any witch spell."

"Why did that witch make this for you ?" Klaus smirked.

"She was supposedly in love with me and she didn't want a witch to hurt me when she was gone." Elijah said while keeping his face straight.

"Alright, can we please go.." Klaus said almost making it sound like he was begging.

"Alright, Niklaus."

Klaus and Elijah with superhuman speed went to the house Esther was talking about. They went down to the dungeon where he could hear Caroline's screams that had no strength in them. Her voice weaker with each yell. Klaus was starring into the eyes of his mother.

"Elijah." Klaus said with a tone of anger in his voice. Elijah understood straight away what he wanted him to do. He nodded and went straight to Caroline undid all the nots which had vervain on them. He could barely feel the vervain because he was so used to it now. In a blink he was out of there back in the forest with Caroline in his arms.

"K..K..Klaus.. H..help him p..please.." She said struggling to get the words out. He could feel her shaking. Half her clothes ripped, scratches, scars and blood all over her body.

"E..Elijah.. P..please.." She said just as she passed out. Elijah dashed back to the great big mansion and placed Caroline on Klaus's bed. She kept coughing. He couldn't just leave her or she would die. He thought for a second. He made her drink some of his blood to help tend the wounds. Just enough blood to keep her alive. He dashed back out to the forest and down into the dungeon where he found his brother on his knees holding his head.

"Niklaus!" Elijah shouted. He couldn't bare see his brother like that he didn't know what to do. With his superhuman speed he pinned his mother against the wall.

"Stop, mother." Elijah said.

"Elijah? What are you doing? Why are you helping him?" Esther asked in shock.

"Niklaus has been in this pain for 1000 years because of the curse you put on him because of the exclusion father made him go through. I haven't seen my brother smile for hundreds of years. He found peace with that girl and i want him to live through it." Elijah said in pain. Esther's face became over flowing with shock. She didn't want to hear anymore. Elijah knew what he's brother had been through. All by himself.. No wonder Klaus had always been trying to make more hybrids.

"Niklaus. Get out of here. I'll handle mother." Klaus stood up. He didn't want the death of his mother to be on Elijah's hands.

"NIKLAUS GET OUT!" Elijah was now yelling. For the first time ever Klaus had seen his patient brother angry. Klaus dashed outside and fell to his knees. He's head was still hurting from the spell she had put on him. He heard a painful scream and then looked up to Elijah's face.

"Elijah.. Wheres Caroline?" Klaus asked. Elijah squatted down so he was eye level with his brother.

"At the mansion as promised." Klaus smiled and then collapsed. Elijah caught him before he hit the floor and also taken him back to his house.

He laid Klaus down next to Caroline. Elijah went to tend Caroline's wounds. She was still broken as she was before but her coughing stopped. Klaus opened his eyes slowly. He turned his head facing Caroline. Her cold badly wounded body


	8. Chapter 8

"Caroline.. Wake up please.." Klaus pleaded as he sat up looking down at Caroline's face.

"Niklaus, her body was shaking abnormally and she was coughing a lot. I gave her some of my blood to heal her but it seems its only stopped the coughing." Elijah said looking at his brother. Elijah felt a sudden sadness wash over him as he watched his beloved brother shed a tear.

"Elijah.. What are we going to do?" Klaus's voice was shaky. He couldn't help but fear that she was slipping away. Klaus put his ear near her mouth to hear if she was still breathing. She took gentle breaths of air inhaling and exhaling.

"She's still alive Elijah! We need to do something!"

"Where's mothers coffin brother?"

"Why?"

"I remember her once say to father that if she were to ever die she'll take her grimoire to the grave. I'm guessing it'll be in her coffin. Seeing as she's been laying there dead for 1000years." Klaus nodded and told him where the coffin was. Elijah went to the dungeon to his mothers coffin. He placed his hand gently onto it and opened the lid. He lifted the thick layer of cotton that was there and saw the grimoire. He immediately went up stairs back to where his brother and Caroline were.

"I found it brother."

"Great. Does it say anything?" Klaus asked hoping that there would be. Elijah sat down looking through the book.

"We do not know what spell mother put on her so i have to read each of them to see the effects and compare them to Caroline's situation." He flicked through pages reading each and every single word.

"Kl..aus.." Caroline said so softly that you could barely hear it, her eyes still shut. Klaus turned to her in a flash.

"Caroline .. Are you awake sweetheart?" He asked. She didn't respond. Still breathing but she didn't give an answer, her eyes were also still shut. Klaus couldn't bare seeing her this way.

"Elijah! Have you found anything yet brother, i can't hold myself anymore, i'm going to lose it."

"Hold on brother, i think i have found it."

"What must i do?"

"Well, it says here that the only way of helping the person who is suffering great amount of pain is to feed her the original hybrid's blood but she needs to be sitting up for the blood to pass through her body safely. It takes from 1 to 2 weeks to heal, but you must feed her everyday."

Klaus didn't care if it took a month as long as he knew that she'd be okay. He gently put one hand behind her back and one behind her knees and lifted her. He walked downstairs and sat into his chair. Caroline's small fragile body on his lap. He held her in his strong arms. He placed her on his lap so that she was slightly sitting up. Her head fell in-between his neck and shoulder. He moved away the pieces of hair that was all over her face. She looked so weak. Like the slightest movement would snap her.

"Brother, you must feed her." Elijah said while he watched his brother caressing her face.

"Elijah, she looks so breakable.. I don't want anyone near this mansion or i'll tear this world apart." Klaus said with seriousness.

"I'll keep an eye out around here brother. You tend to her needs." Elijah said while he walked outside to keep an eye out around the mansion. He didn't want his brother to turn to what he once was. He wanted to see more of him that cared.

Klaus bit his wrist causing it to bleed then placing it gently over Caroline's mouth so that she could drink it. She didn't move her mouth. He began to worry. He kept his wrist there so that she could take his blood. When she tasted the blood on her tongue, she very slowly moved her tongue toward his wrist where it was bleeding. Klaus gave a sigh of relief. He was glad that she was licking his blood. After about 5 minutes of her licking his wrist she stopped. A couple of the scratches on her face slowly healed. Klaus was so happy. Caroline slightly nuzzled her her head in-between his neck and shoulder. He held her small figure in his large muscular figure. Cradling her like a little baby. Elijah walked back inside when he heard his brother's sigh of relief.

"Niklaus. You must feed as well so that you can keep your strength or all of this will be for nothing."

"I'm not going to leave her, Elijah." Klaus said still looking at Caroline, holding her.

"I shall bring you your daily intakes as well. What will it be, blood bags or a fresh human squeezed in a cup?"

Klaus knew that if Caroline found out he killed someone after this that she would be upset.

"Fresh blood bags please brother." Klaus requested. Elijah in shock. He would have never thought that Klaus would also change his eating styles for her as well.

"Alright." Elijah went to get a glass and a blood bag. He poured blood into the glass until it was quarter empty. He took it and gave it to his brother. He then sat in the chair opposite of his brother.

"Elijah, what do you plan to do after Caroline wakes up?" Klaus asked his brother curiously.

"Well brother, i have thought about opening up the coffins. But we both know how bad things will get between Rebekah and Kol. There both very stubborn and they will cause harm to this town and the people in it. Finn wouldn't be to much of a nuisance but we never know. He has been in there for 900 years. longer then Kol and Rebekah , he also might go on a killing rampage. So i decided i would leave them here. Where as myself. I want to go travel to London.

"So you do not want to open the other coffins?"

"Not at this very decade no."

Caroline huffed and clenched her fists. Klaus put his hand on her hair gently stroking it so that she calms down. She made a painful noise and started to cry gently. She was still sleeping. Klaus didn't know what to do. He hugged her gently.

"It's going to be alright love. I promise." Klaus said while he fought back his own tears. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, then hugged her gently again. Elijah still couldn't believe how gentle Klaus was with her. Caroline's whimpers stopped as well as her tears.

"Brother. Should i tell Elena about whats happening to her? There her friends they deserve to know." Elijah asked. Klaus nodded and Elijah Dashed to Elena's front door. He knocked twice before Elena answered.

"Elijah?" Elena said with shock and took a step back.

"Hello , Elena. I need to talk to you , its about Caroline." Elena's face dropped.

"Come in Elijah." Elijah walked inside and sat on the couch and Elena followed.

"Did Klaus do something to Caroline?" She lowered her voice.

"No. My mother Esther had done something." Elijah explained everything that had happened to Caroline. Elena started to cry.

"Do you want to come see Caroline? I do warn you she doesn't look at her best."

"I..I want to see her.." Elena couldn't hold back the tears so she let them slide down her face. " May, i call Bonnie to come as well?"

"Only her." Elijah replied. After a short while Elena had called Bonnie and told her the situation and told her to meet her at her house. When Bonnie came to Elena's house Elijah took them both back to the mansion.

"Don't make too much noise, my brother will go crazy. There inside." Elijah said as he opened the door. Elena and Bonnie made their way to the living room where Klaus was sitting with Caroline in his big arms. Both Elena and Bonnie covered their mouths with both their hands and started to cry.

"Caroline.." Bonnie said. "How do you's know that what your doing to her is helping?"

"Elijah show our witch friend mother's grimoire." Klaus said. Elijah bring Bonnie the grimoire. She opened the grimoire to the page Elijah instructed her to do so.

"Klaus.. You do know what happens after this is over right?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes. She gets better." Klaus replied.

"No." Bonnie said as her face dropped. "She won't be a vampire anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

Klaus looked down to Caroline trying to ignore what Bonnie had said. Elijah noticed that Klaus wasn't going to say anything so he decided to talk.

"What do you mean Caroline won't be a vampire anymore? I didn't see anything like that when i read it." Elijah protested.

"Well, if you look here, in ancient witch writing Esther wrote down how the spell is put and what happens after it is broken." Bonnie said.

"I think this is a good thing." Elena said. "She did want to be human again. Klaus ignored them as much as he could. He didn't want to believe that Caroline wouldn't be a vampire anymore because it mean't that she would age and die. He didn't want her to leave him. He held her with one arm and placed his other hand on cheek, slightly allowing the rest of his arm to gently sit on her chest. He closed his eyes and put his head on hers.

"I too agree that this will be a good thing, but in the end its Caroline's decision. She did do well at being a vampire. She could control herself." Bonnie said.

"I think its best you's leave for now." Elijah said gently. He showed them the way to the door and watched them disappear. Elijah walked back inside and sat in front of his brother.

"Niklaus?" Klaus didn't mow or respond to him, he's head was still on Caroline's. He tried so hard to fight back the tears, so that he's brother wouldn't see him cry.

"Niklaus. I'm going out for the rest of the night. Be safe." Elijah said. He realised he's brother wasn't going to talk anytime soon and that he needed some time alone.

"Did you see how Klaus was holding her?" Asked Bonnie in amazement.

"I did.. It looked like he really did care about her." Elena said.

"I know. What's going to happen if she decides she doesn't want to be a vampire?"

"All i know is if that happens Klaus will most likely leave town."

"I know.."

"Bonnie.. I know that this is wrong to think but when Caroline wakes up from this spell and when she's human should we show her how much human life she was missing out on? Like giving her flowers with vervain in them, it won't burn her anymore and taking her out in the sun without that ring on? At least if she decides to be human Klaus will leave town and leave everyone alone. I know he will."

"I love Caroline.. I think its best if we do , do what you say.. Just to keep her safe. You never know Klaus might just loose it and harm her."

Klaus's head was filled with thoughts. How would he survive in a couple of decades when Caroline dies.. He didn't want to think of it, but he couldn't help it.

"You fucking witch." He said as he shed tears onto Caroline's lap.

5 days passed and Klaus hadn't moved from his seat. Caroline still in his arms. He continued to feed her his blood and she had nearly regained all colour on her face and most of the bruises and cuts had vanished. She looked much healthier.

"Niklaus, You should give her a bath of some sort, she has blood everywhere on herself." Elijah suggested. Klaus nodded and gently stood up and took Caroline to the bath. He took off what little clothes she had left on her. A half ripped t-shirt and jeans which had been torn badly. He removed her panties and bra and gently placed her into the bath tub. He cleaned her body and went into his room to get her clothes. He set them down at the door. He realised that he was very bloody and dirty himself so he had a quick 5 minute shower and raced into the room to grab his clothes and put them on. He went back into the bathroom and dressed Caroline. He gently picked her back up and took her downstairs. He hadn't even sat down yet and he felt Caroline gripping onto his shirt and he stopped. Her grip got a bit tighter and then he felt her head move. She slowly lifted her head upwards to look at Klaus.

"K..Klaus?" She said softly.

"Caroline?" Klaus was shocked she had woken up and was looking at him her eyes droopy. "Caroline, how do you feel sweetheart?"

"Tired.." Caroline struggling to get the words out of her mouth. Her grip loosened. She was still looking at him. He took her back up to his room and placed her on the bed laying facing up. He went in on the opposite side and put his arm under her head and she slowly curled into him putting her hand on his chest.

"Klaus what happened?" Caroline asked curiously.

"All in good time love." Klaus put his other hand over her ear so she wouldn't hear anything. And he whispered Elijah's name. She saw his mouth moving but couldn't hear what he said. But she was confused. She thought vampires could hear everything no matter what. She didn't pay to much attention to it. Elijah walked into his room.

"Whats wrong brother?"

"She's awake Elijah, and i'm assuming she won't be able to hear us as we talk because she's no longer a vampire.." Klaus said with his hand still covering her ear.

"Brother thats great!" Elijah said

"Is there anything else we need to do after she awakes?"

"I visited Bonnie yesterday and asked her the same question. She said after Caroline wakes up even if its only for a split second , you must stop feeding her your blood. She's no longer a vampire. To make sure take her ring off." Elijah replied.

Klaus trailed his hand down Caroline's arm giving her goosebumps straight to her hand and taking the ring off.

"Klaus, what are you doing?" Caroline asked with all the strength she had. Elijah walked over to the curtains and opened them, Caroline squeezed her eyes shut as she thought she would have burned. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Klaus.. What's happening to me, why aren't i burning?" She asked shaky. Klaus looked at Elijah asking for a bit of privacy. He understood straight away and left them room closing the door behind him.

"Caroline.." He said looking down into her eyes. "You are no longer a vampire. You are free, darling." Klaus said trying to hold it together. Caroline's face expression changed. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad.

"Your just joking.. right Klaus?" She asked.

"No sweetheart. Your free." He said with tears in his eyes. Caroline slowly moved her hand toward his face and gently rubbed his face. His tears slowly rolling down his cheeks.

"Why are you crying?…" Caroline asked with sadness.

"You are no longer a vampire, Caroline. That means in just a couple of decades you'll be gone. We won't be together anymore. And yet again i'll be alone and angry, all the time." He replied while he turned to his side so he could hug her. Caroline giggled.

"Klaus, look at me, i promise you, you will never be alone. And just because i'm human now doesn't mean i wont be able to become a vampire again." She replied. Klaus shook his head in disagreement.

"I won't allow you to have that curse once more." He said as he's tears stopped.

"I don't think of being a vampire as a curse. I know that being a vampire there are some dis advantages but also a hole bunch of advantages. Like compelling teachers to give me straight A's, super speed.. and best of all, i got to meet you.." She said. Klaus slightly pulled away from the hug. Enough to see her face and he kissed her. Softly and gently their tongues dancing with each other. Caroline still couldn't get over how good of a kisser he was. He pulled away slowly.

"Caroline i love you and thats why i won't be selfish with you. I know that you've always wanted to be human again.. So you can live your life how you planned now.."

"I don't care what you say Klaus, my feelings for you won't just vanish." She said

"I can help with that.." He said gently as he looked her in the eyes.

"You will forget abo.."

"NO." She yelled cutting him off just in time. "Klaus please , please don't compel me. Please i beg you. I don't want to forget you." She said as she cried into his chest. "Don't compel me…" She continued to cry. Klaus pulled her in for a tight hug. He didn't want her to forget either but what other choice did he have. He wanted her to be happy.

"I don't want to leave you" She continued.

"Caroline. I don't want you to forget either, but its not going to do any good if you remember about us." He replied

"Don't please" She cried harder and harder, she felt as if her eyes were about to pop out of her face.

"Okay i won't compel you, just stop crying please Caroline." Klaus said softly.

"Promise me, Klaus."

"I promise." He replied. She nuzzled her head gently into the nape of his neck and fell asleep


	10. Chapter 10

It had almost been two weeks since she had been a vampire. Caroline had honestly missed being a vamp. She missed the speed and even the heightened emotions. She went back to Klaus's home, for her mother hadn't returned.

"Klaus !" Caroline sung his name.

"Yes, sweetheart" Klaus answered as he sped down to her, softly wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"Klaus i want to tell you something!" Caroline said with a glowing face just as Klaus's phone rang.

"One second sweetheart." Klaus replied as he let go of the hug and opened his mobile. He walked off to his bedroom to talk on the phone. Caroline sighed but she was happy that she made her choice. So she waited for him to finish his conversation on the phone while she went to the fridge for some food.

"Sorry, love. That was Elijah he needs me to attend the council meeting with him. We'll talk once i get back." He said as he gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and disappeared. Caroline's phone rang.

"Hello, Caroline?"

"Hey Elena. Whats up?"

"Where are you? I want to talk to you."

"I'm at home."

"Your at your own house?"

"No. I meant Klaus's house." She giggled softly.

"Alright i'll be over there with Bonnie in a few bye!" They hung up the phone. And Caroline ate while she waited for her friends to come over. About 30 minutes later there was a knock on the door and Caroline went to answer it. No one was there. She got confused and closed the door. She walked about 5 metres from the door and then there was another knock.

"Really?" Caroline asked with sarcasm. She opened the door and Elena and Bonnie were there.

"Oh , hey guys" Caroline said smiling.

"Hey Care" Elena replied. They walked inside and sat on the couches.

"Whats wrong guys? I didn't do anything did i?" Caroline asked curiously.

"No Care, we just wanted to talk to you." Bonnie said forcing a smile. Caroline saw right through the smile and got suspicious.

"Guys, i'm only going to ask once more. Whats wrong?" She asked getting really confused. Tears fell out of Bonnie's eyes.

"Elena.. Please lets not do this" Bonnie cried.

"Do what?" Caroline got really scared. Maybe something happened to Klaus? Caroline got teary.

"It's for the best. Even Damon agreed." Elena said. "Now, Bonnie." Bonnie pulled herself together, agreeing that it was in Caroline's best interest. She started her spell. Caroline jumped up she didn't know what was going to happen.

"Elena, please whats going on?" Caroline asked. Elena looked away as she shed tears. Bonnie finished her spell and Caroline fell to the ground.

"I.. Can't believe we just did that." Bonnie said as she cried

"Bonnie its for the best." Elena said.

They both got Caroline and carried her to the car and took her to her house. They took Caroline up to her room and placed her on the bed covering her body with a blanket.

A couple of hours later Klaus returned home.

"Caroline?" He asked. "Sweetheart, where are you hiding?" He looked everywhere in the house, she wasn't there. He got curious and went to her house. He walked up stairs too see Caroline sleeping in her room. He sat down beside her and gently let his fingers play with her hair. She woke up.

"Klaus?" She said as she opened her eyes.

"Hello sweetheart."

"Please, don't kill me." She said frightened as she jumped off of the bed.

"Caroline what are you talking about?" Klaus asked confused. He walked over to her slowly.

"Don't kill me.." She said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Caroline , whats wrong with you?" Klaus asked getting worried. "If this is a game please stop." Klaus said.

Caroline started crying softly. "Don't come near me, i don't want to die." Caroline was frightened by Klaus. He got closer to her and held her face looking into her eyes.

"Caroline.. Have you forgotten?"

"No. I remember. You saved my life after Tyler bit me." She replied shaking. Klaus looked into her eyes. He realised something was wrong. She wasn't her. Something was off.

"Where were you yesterday sweetheart?"

"I went to school, then to the grill and came back home to study."

"What were you doing for the past 3 weeks."

"Same routine as always, school,grill and home." She replied. And then it hit him. Like a ton of bricks. A witch had put a spell on her to forget him. And he knew exactly who it was. Bonnie. He got so angry he hissed and punched the wall. But not enough to break it. Caroline shivered and cried. He knew he was scaring her so he compellled her to go to sleep.

"Fuck." He yelled. He rushed over to Bonnie's house. She answered the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" Klaus demanded.

"Klaus.. Don't please" Bonnie started to cry

"WHY DID YOU MAKE HER FORGET ME?"

"Klaus its for the best. Damon and Elena convinced me she wont be hurt this way." She said still crying.

"I WILL RIP THIS TOWN TO SHREDS." He yelled as he disappeared. He returned to his house and grabbed a bottle of whisky and a cup he poured the whisky into the cup. He took a sip before his anger re-built.


	11. Chapter 11

"NO!" He yelled as he threw the whisky bottle to the wall. Caroline's words ran through his head over and over. _" I promise you, you will never be alone." "Please don't kill me" _ Elijah Raced downstairs to see his brother throwing and breaking everything. He pinned Klaus up to the wall.

"Brother what is wrong?" Elijah asked

"THAT FUCKEN WITCH, DOPPLEGANGER AND DAMON ERASED CAROLINE'S MEMORY OF ME. FUCCKKK" He yelled and shouted. He pushed Elijah off of him. He kept throwing things like cups and bottles of whisky along with tables and chairs.

"Forgive me brother." Elijah said as he snuck up on Klaus and snapped his neck. He took Klaus up to his room and placed him on the bed. He didn't want to see his brother breaking everything in the house so he would wait until he calms down. Moments later Klaus opened his eyes.

"Elijah, what was that for?" Klaus asked.

"Sorry brother but i can't have you ruining the house. Now explain to me calmly what has happened."

"Well i came home from the Councils meeting" Klaus carried on and explained to Elijah how she wasn't here but in her own house and what she said to him. Elijah's face dropped. He didn't understand why Caroline's own friends would do that too her. Klaus got angry all over again. He got so angry he started crying in anger. Elijah stood up and noticed Klaus was actually crying he walked over to him and gave him a brotherly hug. He continued crying until he stopped. Elijah let go of the hug and looked at his brother. Klaus was wearing his signature smirk. Something was wrong.

"Klaus?"

"Yes, Elijah?" Klaus asked. Elijah saw a twinkle in his eye. He had turned his emotions off yet again


	12. Chapter 12

"NIKLAUS" Elijah yelled as he chased his brother all over the town. Klaus didn't look back and kept going. Not caring what happened. He ripped people apart and fed on their blood continuously. Elijah managed to save a couple of people each time, but there was only so much people that he could save.

"Stop chasing me brother." Klaus said as he came to a stop and smirked.

"No. I'm not going to stop Niklaus."

"Your wasting your time."

"What if i said that i would convince the witch to make Caroline's memories come back?" Elijah asked.

"You.." Klaus couldn't finish his sentence he was looking his brother straight in the eyes. Elijah saw the pain there. It was like he saw his humanity screaming out for help. Elijah wanted to help him so much.

"I will do it brother. If it means getting your humanity back." Elijah said. Klaus kept looking at his brother, he looked so vulnerable. Elijah took this as a chance and snapped his neck he fell to the floor. Elijah quickly pulled out a needle which was mixed with vervain and wolfs pane. It wasn't very effective but it would keep him out for at least a couple of hours.

Caroline woke up stretching and yawning. She looked out her window as the light danced on her face. She felt different. Somewhat empty. She decided that she would take a shower and go shopping and then maybe she might feel better.

"Bonnie open this door. I can feel you inside." Elijah stated. Bonnie opened the door.

"Elijah"

"You need to undo the spell you put on Caroline or Niklaus will tear this town apart."

"Then i'll just have to kill him."

"Theres something you need to know right now. Niklaus is immortal. My mother cursed him a life of eternity were no one could kill him. He is immortal. And being immortal comes with a heavy price."

"What do you mean he's immortal? So theres absolutely no way of killing him? " Bonnie asked shocked.

"Correct."

"Your lying. Then why was he so scared of Mikeal ?"

"Because my father hated Niklaus. Niklaus was never loved by him even when he was small. He didn't want to confront him."

"So there really is no way of killing him?" Bonnie asked sadly.

"No. And i don't understand why you's did what you's did. My brother was behaving. Why did you's erase her memory ?"

"We got scared that if something happened.. Klaus might attack Caroline. He already put her in danger with Esther. I was not going to let it happen again."

"Well, now you have to undo it. He's killing everyone. I'm only managing to keep a few people alive."

"I..I can't.. There's no reverse spell."

"What do you mean? There has to be!"

"We burnt it so that no one would give her, her memory of Klaus again."

"So what do we do now?" Elijah asked getting the slightest bit annoyed.

Klaus opened his eyes. He was staring at the ceiling. He didn't move for about 5 minutes. He just kept looking up. He stood up and walked outside. He thought that if he kept killing everyone there would be no one left to kill so he would take a break. He wanted to go to the grill and get completely wasted. He left the house and walked normally to the grill. Everyone that he walked passed slightly gave him a weird look. Klaus hated it. He wanted to rip their heads off for looking at him like that, but he kept himself together and got close to the grill. He stopped as he realised something. Caroline was walking around the shops there, stopping in each one and coming out with a few bags. Klaus followed her from a distance watching what she did. She got a phone call and answered it. He was listening to what they said.

"Elena i'll be there, okay bye !" She had said.

As Caroline turned around Klaus disappeared behind a building close to her car so that she wouldn't know he was there. She walked toward the door of the shop until she stopped. She noticed something. She didn't know what it was. She closed her eyes and inhaled with her nose. That scent it was so familiar but she couldn't figure out what it was. She shook the feeling off and headed for her car. She jumped inside her car and turned it on. Being Caroline, she also turned the radio on and her favourite song was on. She began to sing along to it.

_All i want _

_is the taste that your lips allow_

_my my , my my give me love_

Her voice came out so beautifully. She was like an angel. Klaus was listening to her sing of course. He closed his eyes as he remembered the time she sung this song in the shower once. He tightened he's eyes a tear forming in them, then suddenly something inside of him happened. The sudden urge to kill came back. He watched her drive away. He disappeared into the sunset and found a human.

"Hello there love" Klaus said smirking. The girl turned around and approached him.

"Hey" She said using a seductive voice.

"Want to play a game love?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes" She replied as she got closer to him and she closed her eyes. He brushed the side of his cheek against hers and put an arm around her waist while his other arm moved the bits of hair on her shoulder and around her neck. He's face changed. His demon like features and fangs out in the open. He bite into her neck and drained her. He dropped her to the ground and licked the excess blood around his lips. He then set off killing other humans one by one.

"Elena, Bonnie how come Elijah is here?" Caroline asked. Bonnie felt horrible for what she did and she couldn't stand to see her friend this way. It was because of her. She caused this to Caroline. She walked up to her and put her arms around her neck hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Care." She said as she cried. Caroline looked at her confused and Bonnie walked off into Elena's room.

"Go to her, Elena." Elijah said. Elena looked at Elijah and gave him a look that said, Can i trust you ? He saw what she had meant and nodded. Elena walked up into her bedroom to see Bonnie crying on her bed.

"Bonnie, stop crying please whats wrong?" Elena asked. Bonnie sat up and looked at Elena and wiped her eyes.

"This is my fault Elena. I was never a good friend to her. We were never good friends to her. If we listened to her maybe we would have known how much they liked each other and this would have never happened." Bonnie stated as she started crying again. Elena hugged her and put her head between her shoulder and neck. She closed her eyes as a tear drop fell out of them.

"Caroline." Elijah said as he bent down looking up at her and placed his hand on her knee to keep himself still. She looked down at him.

"What do you need, Elijah?" They were looking at each other in the eyes. Elijah noticed that she hadn't taken any vervain in a while so it was okay.

"You need to remember" He said compelling her. Trying to get her to remember.

"I..I.." She stuttered.


	13. Chapter 13

Elijah looked at her, studying her face too see if the compulsion had worked. Waiting for her response.

"I.." Caroline felt a jolt of pain and held her head with both her hands and screamed in pain. Elena and Bonnie ran downstairs to Caroline's painful screams. Caroline stood up her head in both hands. Elijah stood up holding on to her arms helping her stand. Caroline felt really dizzy, like everything was spinning. Her hands fell from her head and she passed out. Elijah lifted her holding her, one arm behind her knees and the other on her back.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked in worry.

"I don't know." Elijah said.

"It's my fault isn't it, Elijah?" Bonnie asked weakly. Elijah didn't reply, she knew exactly what he was thinking she cried softly. Elena put her arms around Bonnie and spun them around so she was facing Elijah.

"Is she going to be okay, Elijah?" Elena asked.

"I can't answer that question. I'm sorry. I'll take Caroline to her house and let her rest. You's can visit her tomorrow." Elijah replied as he left the house slowly walking to Caroline's. He didn't want to use his vampire speed because he knew she was more fragile then ever and if something more were to happen to her, Klaus would defiantly bring this world down. Elijah took Caroline home but realised he couldn't get in. He wasn't invited and Caroline's mother hadn't returned yet. He thought for a second. Salvatore's, Elijah thought to himself. He went over to the Salvatore mansion and knocked with his foot. About half a minute later Stefan answered the door.

"Elijah! What happened?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Well you see that is a long story. But you need to take Caroline. She has passed out after some events and i'm not invited in to her house so you need to take her."

"Right. Well, why don't you come in and explain to me what happened." Stefan agreed as he took Caroline from Elijah's arms.

"Set yourself inside, I'll be back." Stefan said. Elijah sat down inside and thought how screwed he'd be if she were to die. He knew she would be safe here with the Salvatore brothers.

"So, Elijah what happened?" Stefan said as he pulled up next to Elijah and took a seat.

"Well, i assume you know of my brother's interest in Caroline?"

"Yeah, Elena told me they were together. I haven't really talked to Caroline in a while. She avoids me now."

"Yes well you see, Caroline lost her memory because of a spell Elena and Bonnie put on her and Niklaus has gone mad killing everyone, so were looking for a way to get her to re-gain her memory. I tried compulsion but she ended yelling in pain and passing out."

"I see." Stefan said in shock. "Well, this isn't good. I think Caroline should stay here for the time being." Elijah nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, I'm trusting you too keep her safe then, Stefan." Elijah said as he shot Stefan a look. Stefan nodded. Elijah made his way too the front door and left.

_"Wait ! Who are you? Show me your face, please !" _Caroline had said to the stranger. The tall dark mysterious figure was standing there with his back to her. She ran toward him, but she was getting nowhere. She couldn't get to him. Caroline stopped running. _"Remember…Caroline.." _Said the mysterious mans voice. As he said the words Caroline had a flash back of her and a man dancing together, enjoying their time and then she saw herself getting stabbed by a unknown yet familiar women also seeing herself laying down in bed with a man hugging her from her waist. She tried to get a look at his face but she just couldn't. No matter how much she tried too. Caroline woke up too the sound of something crashing. She looked around the room. She knew who's room it was. Stefan's. She had been here once before when she came to talk to Elena. Caroline got out of bed and walked downstairs too see that Stefan accidentally dropped a vase as he sped through the house.

"Stefan, what are you doing?" Caroline asked in confusion.

"Damon was just here, hot got angry at me because me and Elena are back together and he hit me so i flew across the room and broke this vase by mistake."

Caroline wasn't even surprised anymore, of course Elena chose Stefan.

"Stefan, my head really hurts." Caroline said as she held her head with one hand. Stefan rushed to her side holding on to her so she wouldn't fall and guided her to the living room. He lay her down on one of the big couches and sat on the other one. He was watching Caroline, seeing if she was okay. Caroline closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

_"Caroline, you promised me you wouldn't leave me. You promised." said a deep voice. "Please tell me your name!" Caroline pleaded. "My name.."_

"CAROLINE!" Stefan yelled out to her. He held her by her shoulders shaking her.

"Stefan ?" Caroline asked as she woke up from her dream.

"Are you alright? You started to cry and yell stuff out in your sleep." Caroline didn't say anything for a while she just looked around thinking. She remembered something. A ball? She was dancing with someone at a ball and he had complimented on how beautiful she had looked and kissed her.

"I'm fine." Caroline said as she sat up.

"Caroline, listen i need to quickly drop by Elena's house for something alright ? If you get hungry theres food in the fridge, help yourself. I won't be long." Stefan said as he left the house.

Caroline got curious as too what she had remembered. Was it just a dream? She couldn't stop thinking about it. She went to the fridge and pulled out some meat and vegetables and started to cook. She had another flash back. One of her cooking in a huge kitchen. She shook her head and continued too cook. She took her meal and went inside too sit down. She kept having flash backs of a man. She knew that she knew him, but what was his name? Thats what kept on playing in her head. "Caroline" The sound of the stranger's voice played in her head. It sounded so familiar. She kept thinking, harder and harder. "Caroline, I love you" Said the voice in her head. She jumped up. She knew who he was now.

"Nik.." Caroline said as tears formed in her eyes


	14. Chapter 14

Caroline paced around the house waiting for Stefan to return home. It was about 11 at night. She knew what she had to do. First of all she had to become a vampire again. She kept thinking of Klaus and her eyes were full with tears. How could she forget the man she loved. How could her friends make her forget. She thought they understood what she had felt for him. How much he meant too her. Klaus was probably on a rampage, but she couldn't do anything until she had turned in to a vampire. She had no chance in facing him unless she was a vampire. Stefan entered the house.

"Stefan! Where have you been?" She asked impatiently.

"I tol.." Stefan was cut off by Caroline.

"Never mind! I need you too turn me, Stefan!" Caroline said. This caught Stefan off guard.

"I won't change you Caroline. I won't let you become a monster again. I won't allow it." Stefan said. Caroline knew this was going to happen and that is why she had a plan B.

"Fine." Caroline replied with a smirk as she walked toward the kitchen. Stefan watched her open a draw.

"Are you sure Stefan? I don't think Elena would be happy with you if i were to die here because you won't change me." Caroline said as she pulled a knife out and quickly stabbed herself just below her heart. Stefan rushed to her and bit in to his wrist and fed his blood to Caroline before she died.

"Brother, Stop." Elijah said. Klaus didn't reply. They were both in an alley way with atlas 10 dead people on the floor around them. Klaus looked at his brother with he's yellow wolf eyes and vampire fangs with blood dripping from them.

"What do you want, Elijah?" He asked

"I want you too stop killing people." Elijah said.

"Sorry brother. No can do." Klaus said with a smirk appearing on his face. He disappeared so fast that even Elijah couldn't register.

It was the next night Caroline woke up. This feeling inside of her. She knew it. She was in transition. Caroline stood up and realised it was dark. It was safe for her too leave the Salvatore mansion and go get her daylight ring. Caroline bolted out of the house with her vampire speed and was at her house within seconds. She walked up to her room and found her daylight ring on her dresser and slid it on to her index finger. She had to drink human blood or she would die. She went out and she could smell human blood spilling nearby. She rushed too see someone was on the floor half dead. Caroline sighed, she knew she was going to regret this but she didn't want to die either. She lunged on to the lady on the floor and drank the remains of her blood. She stood up and embraced the complete version of herself. She was now a full vampire. She felt so good. It was like she was born to be a vampire. Caroline heard the screams of people and Elijah's voice. She rushed over too the voices.

"Elijah?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline, what are you doing here? How are you up?" Elijah said as he was ever so shocked to see her there.

"Elijah, i'm a vampire now. I remember everything." Caroline said as she smiled. She didn't notice the man in front of her, even though he was a bit in the distance and in the dark.

"CAROLINE ! There you are !" Stefan said as he huffed. He was there with Elena and Bonnie. " We have been looking for you!" Elena continued. They heard another scream of a female and they all turned heads towards the noise but couldn't make out who it was.

"Nik?" Caroline said gently as she took a step forward. "I know its you." She said as she made her way over to him. She was standing right in front of him. He turned his head so that she couldn't see his face. She held his face with her hands and turned his head to her so she could see his face.

"Nik.. What happened to you baby.." Caroline asked. He's demonic face was still in place. He avoided eye contact with her. He couldn't believe that she was standing in front of him. He felt so relieved that she was there. He just wanted to hug her and not let go of her but he couldn't.. What if it was all just a game?

"Look at me, Nik" Caroline said as she focused on his eyes. Klaus slowly faced towards her and met her eyes. He's demonic features vanished. Caroline sighed in relief. She threw her arms around his muscular neck and held him tightly. Klaus snaked his arms around Caroline's waist and hugged her more tightly. They fell too the ground as they hugged each other.

"I missed you so much, Caroline" Klaus said as he pulled away from the hug and kissed her gently. They have forgotten about the people that were there watching them.

Elijah turned facing the others. "We should leave." He said as he was relieved. They all left them in peace.

"Klaus.. I love you so much.. I can't believe i forgot you.." Caroline said as she cried so hard against his chest.

"Caroline, its not your fault, love." Klaus said as he held her tightly. He lifted her up in that bridal style yet again.

"Klaus?" Caroline said as she wiped the tears from her cheek. And before she knew it she was in his bed. Oh how she missed it here. They lay down together hugging each other and falling asleep. She loved where she was. In his arms and warmth. She felt so protected in he's arms. She nuzzled her head into his chest and drifted to sleep. Klaus stayed up the hole night holding her and listening to her breath as she slept.

Morning came.

Caroline woke up. In the same position as she fell asleep, they hadn't even shifted.

"Goodmorning love." He said to her.

"Nik" Caroline said as she gripped onto his shirt and smiled.

**Guys , I know this isn't the best 2 chapters i've written but please bare with me.**


	15. Chapter 15

Caroline moved her head from he's chest and up to his face so she could look him in the eyes. Klaus saw that she looked a bit sad.

"Whats wrong, sweetheart?" He asked genuinely.

"Nik, i don't want to stay here any more. I don't want to live in Mystic falls any more." Caroline said as looked away from his gaze.

"Caroline, look at me." Klaus said as he removed one of his hands from her waist and put it on her face, guiding her too look at him. "Where do you want to go? I'll take you anywhere, just say when and where and we'll be there." Klaus said as he moved his head forward so that their foreheads were touching.

"I've always wanted to go to Paris and live there.." Caroline trailed off and closed her eyes.

"When do you want to leave?" Klaus asked her.

"Tonight" Caroline answered. She bent in toward him a bit so that their noses were also touching. He kissed her.

"Then, tonight it is." Klaus said.

"Can we go to the grill one last time, Nik ?"

"Of course, my love." Klaus said as he planted the last kiss on her forehead.

Caroline and Klaus walked in to the Grill arm in arm. Caroline paused. She saw Elena and Bonnie sitting down. She didn't want to talk to them. How could they do that to her. Erase her memory.. She was heart broken. Bonnie signalled them too come to where they were siting. Klaus walked over to their table with Caroline holding his hand.

"Caroline.." Bonnie said. Caroline's grip on his hand got a bit tighter. He held her hand, letting her know that everything was alright.

"We need to talk" Elena said as she knew Bonnie wouldn't be able to say any more.

"I have nothing to say." Caroline said as she looked to the ground.

"I'll be at the bar" Klaus said as he released Caroline's hand and kissed her cheek. He realised they needed some time alone. Even though he was still going to listen to everything they were going to say.

"But we have lots to say." Elena finished. She slid over a bit giving Caroline enough room too sit down. She took her offer and sat down.

"Caroline i know that what we did was wrong, and we are so sorry bu.." Caroline cut Elena off.

"You guys hurt me so much.. I can't believe you guys would do that.." Caroline said as the tone of her voice changed as if she was about to break.

"Caroline i'm so sorry please, i just didn't want you to be hurt, please don't shut us out of your life." Bonnie pleaded as she cried softly.

"You guys were my bestfriend's how could you's?" Caroline said as she started to cry as well.

"I'm so sorry Caroline. I don't know how to make it up to you." Bonnie said.

"You don't need to. You's have done enough for a life time. I'm leaving Mystic Falls for good. Tonight." Caroline said as she stood up. "I loved you guys.. And you's betrayed my trust." Caroline said as she cried hard and left The Grill. Klaus made his way over to Bonnie's table.

"Were leaving tonight. If you want to fix things theres still time." Klaus offered. Bonnie shook her head and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from her bag. She started to write a note to Caroline. She finished writing it.

"Please, give this too Caroline." Bonnie said as she handed the paper over to Klaus. "I'm sorry Klaus. I won't try to kill you anymore. I know that your invincible. Elijah told me."

Klaus smirked. "What did he tell you?"

"He told me that there really was no way to kill you and that all the stuff we tried was for nothing." She replied. Klaus smirked in amusement. He knew his brother lied to her so that she would help get Caroline back.

"I'm trusting you too keep her safe Klaus." Bonnie added.

"Don't worry, Bonnie. I'll do anything to keep her safe Bonnie. Rest assure." He said. Bonnie nodded as Klaus disappeared. He went back home cause he knew she would be there.

"Caroline ?" He said. She turned around and forced a smile on her lips.

"Lets go Nik!" She said.

"Before we go i think you should read this Caroline." Klaus said as he handed her the letter from Bonnie. She took it and opened it.

_Dear sweet Caroline,_

_I love you so much, Caroline and i know that i hurt you because of what i did, but i just want you to know that i will always love you no matter what happens. Your my bestfriend and i'll protect you with my life if i have too. I know that your happy with Klaus so i won't stop you's from being together, for that would be the cruellest thing. I'm sorry i broke your trust but i would do anything to re-gain it. And for you Caroline i am willing to do anything. I will also leave Mystic Falls and settle somewhere else. I'll wait for you to forgive me. I'll even turn into a vampire just so i can see your face one last time. Please don't cut me out of your life. I'll wait forever. Call me when your ready because i know that you will need time. And time is all a vampire has right? I love you Care don't forget that._

_- Bonnie._

Caroline's eyes were filled with tears. She started to cry not holding anything back. Klaus took a step towards he and hugged her tightly as she cried. He kissed her forehead.

"Go see her Caroline." He said softly. "We don't have to leave you know." Caroline shook her head.

"Nik, i love her but i just need some time away from them. From all of this. Please lets just go." She said as she cried.

"Well, i'm not leaving until you have a smile on your face. So.." Klaus finished his sentence with so? He lifted her and spun her around. She had her arms around his neck. She giggled at the effort he was making in trying to get her to be happy. She wiped her tears away and he set her down.

"I love you Nik." She said as she smiled.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He replied. "You know, its not the end of the world, love. Everything will be right again, in time." He said as he caressed her face with his fingers. Caroline nodded in agreement as she became happy again.

"Well, were not going to get to Paris by standing here are we?" Caroline mocked. "To Paris !" She sung.

"Yes, too Paris!" Klaus said as he kissed her again softly.

**THE END.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know the ending was kind of shitty. But what can you do.. :\ **

**Please Review this story and check out my other Klaroline stuff !**

**i love you all **


End file.
